creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheDivineAuthor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Friend Simon page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 02:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks for the comments. Looking at all the other stories around here and on other creepypasta sites, I'd say I'm about average - some of my stories work and some fail. Then again, that's part of the fun I think, finishing off a tale and then letting it loose into the wild to see how it fares. ;) I've read some of your stuff and like it, although I don't think I'll be taking parenting advice from you any time soon. ;) Good Luck and Have Fun! C.S. CharminglyShallow (talk) 11:43, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't Do not blank messages from other users, especially warnings. Doing so can result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) My Doll Collection Hello, I'm Dee Dust, and I wanted to ask for yoour permission to do a narration video on your story "My Doll Collection" for my YouTube channel. The ending of it is kind of slow to sink in and I had to go back up to make sure that what I read wa what was being implied. I really like the way that changed the story. I will give proper credit to you in the video and link back to the story. Thanks for your consideration! DeeDust (talk) 17:48, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me narrate this story. I've got it finished and I hope I was able to do it some justice! https://youtu.be/2_h_2evuwxM DeeDust (talk) 20:25, June 11, 2016 (UTC)